shingeki_no_kyojinfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Reluctant Heroes
The Reluctant Heroes es la segunda canción del álbum "Attack on Titan" Original Soundtrack, escrita e interpretada por mpi. Al igual que todas las canciones pertenecientes al álbum, fue compuesta y arreglada por Hiroyuki Sawano. The Reluctant Heroes se traduce como Los Héroes Reacios. La canción tiene similitudes con cóunter・attàck-m'ænkάɪnd (su segunda parte) al minuto 1:00. Versiones alternativas y similitudes # cóunter・attàck-m'ænkάɪnd # 進撃vc-pf20130218巨人 # The Reluctant Heroes ＜MODv＞ (por Mica Caldito) # son2seaVer # Dark Side Of The Moon (por Hiroshi Kamiya) Aparición destacada *Durante la aparición del capitán Levi tras asesinar a un titán, a inicios del episodio 9 del anime. *Cuando Eren logra superar la prueba de aptitud, al final del episodio 3 del anime. Letra de la canción Original (Inglés)= Day by day We have lost our edge Don't you know? Forgotten is the life we led Now it seems You don't care what the risk is The peaceful times have made us blind Can't look back They will not come back Can't be afraid It's time after time So once again I'm hiding in my room The peaceful times have made us blind So you can't fly if you never try You told me, oh, long ago But you left the wall Outside the gate So more than ever, it's real It was like a nightmare And it's painful for me 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast Remember the day of grief Now it's strange for me I could see your face I could hear your voice Remember the day we met And it's painful for me 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast Remember the day we dreamt And it's painful for me I could see your face I could hear your voice Song for reluctant heroes Oh give me your strength Our life is so short Song for reluctant heroes I wanna be brave like you From my heart Song for the reluctant heroes Oh give me your strength Our life is so short Song for the reluctant heroes I wanna be brave like you Can't look back They will not come back Can't be afraid It's time after time So once again I'm hiding in my room The peaceful times have made us blind So you can't fly if you never try You told me... Oh, long ago But you left the wall Outside the gate So more than ever, it's real It was like a nightmare And it's painful for me 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast Remember the day of grief And it's strange for me I could see your face I could hear your voice Remember the day we met And it's painful for me 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast Remember the day we dreamt And it's painful for me I could see your face I could hear your voice It was like a nightmare And it's painful for me 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast Remember the day of grief Now it's strange for me I could see your face I could hear your voice Remember the day we met And it's painful for me 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast Remember the day we dreamt And it's painful for me I could see your face I could hear your voice |-| Español= Día a día Hemos perdido nuestra ventaja ¿No lo sabes? Olvidada es la vida que llevamos Ahora parece que No te importa cuál sea el riesgo Los tiempos de paz nos han cegado No puedo mirar hacia atrás Ellos no volverán No puedo tener miedo Es una y otra vez Así que una vez más Me estoy escondiendo en mi cuarto Los tiempos de paz nos han cegado Así que no puedes volar si nunca lo intentas Me dijiste hace mucho tiempo Pero tu dejaste el muro Fuera de la puerta Así que más que nunca, es real Fue como una pesadilla Y es doloroso para mí Porque nadie quiere morir tan rápido Recuerdo el día de lástima Ahora es extraño para mi Pude ver tu cara Pude escuchar tu voz Recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos Y es doloroso para mí Porque nadie quiere morir tan rápido Recuerdo el día que soñamos Y es doloroso para mí Pude ver tu cara Pude escuchar tu voz Canción para los héroes reacios Oh, denme su fuerza Nuestra vida es tan corta Canción para los héroes reacios Quiero ser valiente como ustedes Desde mi corazón Canción para los héroes reacios Oh, denme su fuerza Nuestra vida es tan corta Canción para los héroes reacios Quiero ser valiente como ustedes No puedo mirar hacia atrás Ellos no volverán No puedo tener miedo Es una y otra vez Así que una vez más Me estoy escondiendo en mi cuarto Los tiempos de paz nos han cegado Así que no puedes volar si nunca intentas Me dijiste hace mucho tiempo Pero tu dejaste el muro Fuera de la puerta Asi que más que nunca, es real Fue como una pesadilla Y es doloroso para mí Porque nadie quiere morir tan rápido Recuerdo el día de lástima Y es extraño para mí Pude ver tu cara Pude escuchar tu voz Recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos Y es doloroso para mí Porque nadie quiere morir tan rápido Recuerdo el día que soñamos Y es doloroso para mí Pude ver tu cara Pude escuchar tu voz Fue como una pesadilla Y es doloroso para mí Porque nadie quiere morir tan rápido Recuerdo el día de lástima Ahora es extraño para mí Pude ver tu cara Pude escuchar tu voz Recuerdo el día que nos conocimos Y es doloroso para mí Porque nadie quiere morir tan rápido Recuerdo el día que soñamos Y es doloroso para mí Pude ver tu cara Pude escuchar tu voz Curiosidades *Su versión instrumental fue utilizada durante los créditos de ocho de los nueve cortos animados de Teatro de Personajes Chibis. en:The Reluctant Heroes Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones